


Marriage

by Mpuppy5885



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Billy Kaplan might kill his friends, Canon LGBTQ Character, Jewish Wedding traditions, Kate Bishop Is a Good Bro, Kate Bishop saves the wedding, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), M/M, Romani Character, Romani Wedding traditions, We lost the Groom, Wedding Troubles, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpuppy5885/pseuds/Mpuppy5885
Summary: Billy is ready to marry the love of his life, just one problem his groomsmen lost the other groom.
Relationships: Billy Kaplan & Wanda Maximoff & Tommy Shepherd & Vision, Jeff Kaplan/Rebecca Kaplan, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Noh-Varr/Tommy Shepherd, Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan
Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776547
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Marriage

_You are invited to the wedding of Theodore Altman and William Kaplan, please leave all sense of reality at the door._

Billy ran around the manor trying to make sure everything is perfect, being the perfectionist he was. So far his uncle and twin brother had eaten all of the food for the service after running around setting up decorations, Peter had forgotten the cake, and somehow his soon to be husband was missing. Wait what?

“What do you mean you lost my fiancé!?” Billy screamed at David, Nate, Noh-Varr, Eli, Dante, Rayshaun, Quentin, and Amadeus. How the hell did the boys lose his fiancé, he was just here last night.

“Um, we went out for drinks to celebrate his last day of being a free man. We went to get drinks…” David started.

“What do you mean you went out for drinks? None of us, but Noh-Varr can drink!” Billy shouted.

“We thought that it would be fun and that Mr. Goodie Goodie needed to relax before today,” Quentin explained.

Billy could feel his eye twitching and he just screamed. In came America, Kate, Gwenpoole, and Kam in their dresses and heels yet somehow Gwen had a gun and Kate had a crossbow.

“Where's the danger,” Kate demanded, her eyes scanning the place.

“Oh no danger except that we have no food, no cake, oh and NO GROOM!” Billy said sarcastically.

The girls blinked at him in shock. Kate took a deep breath before taking control of the situation. “Okay we can handle this, Noh-Varr, Dante, Quentin, and Amadeus go get more food for the reception. David, Nate, Eli, Rayshaun grab Peter and go get the cake. Billy go find your mom and don’t worry about anything, America, Gwenpoole, Kam, and I will find Teddy,” Kate said, treating this like any other mission was the only way to get through this without Billy having a panic attack.

“Yes ma’am,” The boys replied before taking off.

Kate turned to the girls, “Ladies we have a runaway groom to find. Let’s go.”

Billy was sitting in his room with his mom, dad, mother, father, and brothers. He was picking at his nail due to his nerves. Wendy looked over at Vision not sure what to do to calm Billy down. Jeff and Rebbecca didn’t know what to do either, what was the protocol for when the groomsmen lose one of the grooms? Tommy though not really liking dealing with emotions had wrapped his twin up in a hug to keep him from running off.

Kate burst into the room a little worse for wear, her makeup was smudged, hair tangled, and dress ripped in a few places. Billy whined and waved his hand, suddenly Kate was back to looking picture perfect.

She looked down at herself before speaking. “Oh cool, might need you to do that to America, Gwenpoole, and Kam too. Anyway, we found Teddy and he’s getting ready with help from Professor X right now.”

Billy let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Kate. Send the others in and I’ll fix them all up,” Billy replied.

Kate nodded before leaving the room. Billy sagged into Tommy's arms, everything was going to be okay, he was still going to get married today.

Now that they had the other groom the wedding went off without a hitch. Both Vision and Jeff gave Billy away to Teddy, Erik who had suddenly gotten his minister license married the two of them, the blood only got on the bread, the glass broke just like they wanted, and when he threw the bouquet that Kate got him as a joke it was Tommy who caught it. He squeaked when Noh-Varr laughed and swept him into his arms and spun him around and around.

After the food, cake, dancing, and presents that came with the reception and the well-wishers had left, the newlyweds stood on a balcony in the hotel that Billy had transported them to for their honeymoon. So it wasn’t the perfect wedding he imagined, but Billy was now married to the man he loved and who could ask for anything more perfect than that?

**Author's Note:**

> What happened to Teddy and what did the girls have to go through to get him back? Well, I leave that up to you to decide. 😉


End file.
